Violet - Her Secret Adventures
by VioletISViolent
Summary: Violet's adventures when no one else - or only one person else - is around. This is about her "special" life away from the investigation of Lemony Snicket.
1. Violet's Discovery

**In the beginning of each story i will provide when these actions are happening. This story is placed during the Baudelaires time with their real parents.**

Violet was sitting in her favorite spot in the Baudelaire Mansion: her room. She was reading up on some new books she had bought with her own money. She hadn't read the titles of the books, but rather picked up the next row of books in her parents library from the last row she read. She had a goal to read every one of the books in the library, while Klaus was trying to read the books in the library before she could, and was succeeding.

The book Violet had in her hands now was a book titled, "What Kids Don't Know". She was intrigued by the title and decided to get the book and read it to learn what she didn't know, only being 14 years old. She had no idea of what would be in store for her inside the pages. She opened the first page, and her mind was blown.

It was a picture of a lady who had no clothes on. She closed the book, shocked by what she saw, but also very interested in what might else she might discover. It was time to open the book and read on. She kept on looking at the pictures that were shown on every page with more and more pictures of things she had not seen: naked people.

She saw pictures of naked men, naked women, straight sex, gay sex, lesbian sex, and a bunch of other positions of sex. She was shocked and read on and on and looked at more and more pictures. She stopped when she realized she suddenly had a wet spot right where her genitals were. She decided to investigate it since she hadn't wet herself since she was 3.

She realized quickly that it wasn't pee like normal, but rather a softer, squishier, slimier substance. Braving herself for the investigation, she decided to taste it. It was magnificent. She had never known something could taste so good. She read that men also did something similar to this when they were extremely pleasured, and so she decided to test her hypothesis. Right then she heard Klaus call her from down the stairs.

"Violet come here quick! I found something marvelous here about mollusks!" Klaus shouted up the stairs.

It was time for Violet to experiment.

**The next chapters will be more legnthy but this was just an introduction. There will be all types of characters thrown in as well, so not just Klaus. This will be all about Violet and her secret experiences apart from the regular story.**


	2. Violet's First Fun

**This is during the time of Violet and Klaus living in the Baudelaire Mansion.**

Violet ran down the stairs, making sure that she was wearing her nightgown with undergarments that didn't have her fluids on them. She ran into the library where Klaus was to see him standing over the tide pool they had with a grin on his face.

"What is it Klaus?" Violet asked, remembering what her goal was.

"Did you know that mollusks are the second largest phylum of invertebrate animals? That is crazy! The largest are Arthropods! Spiders Violet! Spiders!" Klaus was clearly excited about the animals.

Violet was trying to find a way to sneak in something that would clue him in onto her experiment, but she ended up staying silent for a long while.

"Vi? Are you okay Violet? Is something wrong?" Klaus said, all of the previous excitement drained from his face.

Startled by the sudden break in her silence, she quickly said everything was fine and then proceeded to think about her experiment.

"Hey Klaus..." Violet said, thinking through her words carefully, "Would you mind... helpin-... participating in an... experiment of mine?"

Klaus looked at her oddly for a moment, looking deeply into her eyes. He thought for a while, but then said he was willing to help her out with anything she needed. Violet was happy he was helping her.

"Okay great Klaus! Now follow me to my room and we can begin our testing! I already came up with the rest." She said with a grin she couldn't hide.

"Alright Violet. Whatever you need me to do, i'm your man."

"Thank you."

"No problem Violet. I will help you with anything."

They stared at each other for a minute, looking deep into each others warm eyes, Violet being lost in a daze about what was happening.

Breaking out of the trance, she started up the stairs and, without a word, Klaus followed her.

When they got to her room, she walked over to her bed and laid down.

"Klaus come over here." She said, patting to the spot next to her.

Klaus awkwardly walked over there, feeling a little odd getting in his sister's bed.

"Klaus, i have to ask you something big. I need you to say that you will do it."

"Of course i will do it." Klaus said without a moment of hesitation.

"Great!" Violet said with a wide grin on her face, "I want you to have sex with me Klaus."

"Oh... um... okay i guess.." Klaus said with a wavering tone, his cock getting harder.

"Good Klaus! Now..." Violet took her hand and pulled down her brothers pants, revealing his hard, long cock. Violet then turned her head over to his cock and thrust her mouth on it. She swallowed all of his 6 inch cock in one go, pulling in and out again and again, licking and sucking with so much force. Klaus was going crazy over this, moaning loudly and shaking because he hadn't ever felt so good. Violet kept on sucking, moving faster and going deeper in her throat until it went down her throat and to his belly. She had taken it all in. Klaus then started shaking and moaning louder and louder, and then shot out a load of his semen right down her throat. Violet gagged on it but swallowed it all.

"Oh Violet! This is too much! I can't handle all of this!" Klaus said, shaking from the load he shot. Violet didn't say a word but instead took off her nightgown, revealing her large breasts and vagina. She then sat on top of Klaus and thrust his cock in her vagina. Both of them moaned with extreme pleasure as she opened herself to Klaus. His cock was now pulsing but still rock hard, so Violet started jumping up and down on his wonderful cock. She moaned louder and louder and went deeper and deeper and went harder and harder and faster and faster. She then got so fast and deep that Klaus moaned loudly as he shot another larger load of his cum into her. She squealed with delight and collapsed on him. She looked at him and kissed him on the lips.

"Violet, if you ever need more experiment help, ask me. I will be there."

**The next chapter will skip parts of the story and change the plot a little bit, but it will be mostly the same. Remember to review my stories to tell me what to change and i will add more soon.**


End file.
